


Countdown

by Seaki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Years, Small Puppy Pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki





	Countdown

New Years was a normally a sad time for Stiles. He would sit in his room and long for something - anything. His dad normally worked on New Years since there were so many incidents of drunk driving that they always took extra measures and Scott would spend it with his mother. 

But despite the year before - despite all the bullshit and finding out Werewolves existed and Kanimas and all sorts of other creatures - this year would start of great. It was the first time in a long time that he was not alone. 

Stiles sat back, watching the young werewolves squabble. Erica was snarking at Scott, but all in good nature. Boyd had Isaac pressed to his side with a running commentary on each person that appeared on the TV screen and Isaac was in a fit of giggles. It was 10 minutes until midnight and they were watching the countdown. 

Stiles felt a wave of affection for the wolves on the floor. He heard Jackson whine from the lack of attention off to the side. He gave a small chuckle - who would have ever thought this would happen? Certainly not him. He felt like he belonged for once in his life. He patted the couch next to him on the side that wasn't already occupied and watched as Jackson scrambled up to the couch. 

Derek was sitting a bit away on his other side. He was watching the pups with the same fondness Stiles held in his heart, and Stiles said nothing, only grinning at the Sourwolf. There were only two minutes left until midnight. 

Stiles stood, grabbing cheap plastic champagne glasses from the kitchen, filling them with sparkling apple cider. It bubbled and frothed at the top, but it was his favorite. Normally he would drink the bottle himself or find something stronger, but there was no need this time. He passed out the glasses, before settling back into the couch.

"Fifteen seconds left!" Scott shouted unnecessarily from the floor. 

Stiles laughed and sat forward. This was always his favorite part. The countdown started, and the pups counted down. 

Stiles ruffled Scott's hair affectionately as they got down to three and settled back into Derek's side after they got to two. 

At one, he felt himself being pulled closer to Derek, and a mouth press against his. He stilled in shock, seeing Derek's softly glowing red eyes. "Happy new year!" was shouted in his ear. It took him only a second to lunge back forward and kiss Derek again. 

This year, Stiles decided, would be amazing.


End file.
